The Halfa's Songs
by AkiTsuki-chan
Summary: Danny had been having a very, very bad day and he really needed to let off some steam so with some help with Dani, his daughter and some of his ghost enemies/allies. He decides to put on a small concert in the middle of the park at night and sing a few songs he wrote to let out his bottled up feelings. But unfortunately for the halfa the ghosts aren't the only ones attending.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Danny Phantom and any songs I use here are not mine they belong to there respected owners I hope you like this story I've had this idea in my mind for awhile now and I couldn't help but write it. Also if anyone has a few songs they want to request I'm willing to look and see if they will fit in to the story. I'll be putting a list of songs I 'll be using hope you like this. Please Review and fav. :D

* * *

**The Halfa's Songs**

* * *

_Summary: Danny had been having a very, very bad day and he really needed to let off some steam so with some help with Dani, his daughter and some of his ghost enemies/allies. He decides to put on a small concert in the middle of the park at night and sing a few songs he wrote to let out his bottled up feelings. But unfortunately for the halfa the ghosts aren't the only ones attending this concert a few others are crashing this party as well. Revelation fic, father/daughter fic, and a bit of angst._

* * *

_Chapter 1_

Today hadn't been a very good day to a certain Danny Fenton, wait scratch that today was one of the worst days in his half-life, all day problems and accidents kept running into him.

The box ghost ended up waking him up at 3 in the morning and since he was so sleepy it took him an hour to catch him. And right when he got back in bed to sleep a bunch of other ghosts started terrorizing the town so he had to get up and deal with him which took him two hours. After which he was wide awake and couldn't go back to sleep so he ended up grudgingly getting ready for school early.

You would think that was a good thing right? Since then he wouldn't be late to school for once. Well it wasn't. His Dad had just finished a new invention that was supposed to knock out any ghost in a 15 feet radius of it. And guess who the unlucky guinea pig was. Yup you guess it, **Danny**.

When his dad turned it on the invention sent out an electrical impulse made of ecto energy, which gave Danny such a huge shock that it was close to what he felt when he got his ghost powers. The shock was so strong it ended knocking him out for an hour while his parents freaked out about him passed out. So you can guess that he was not happy that even though he woke up **early** he was still going to be late to school.

And when he got to school it didn't get better. Oh no, it got worse.

In his first class he had to take a major test that he didn't get to study for since he was too busy fighting ghost all yesterday afternoon. So he had no time to at least cram beforehand. Then the next few classes were filled with lectures from teachers about not bring in his homework, since coincidently they all had homework due that very same day, and bullying classmates who didn't mind reminding him about him being a loser.

By the end of the day Danny just wanted to go home, crawl under the bed, and not come out until his high school graduation so then he could escape from his bullyish classmates.

Unluckily for him Murphy's Law came into effect since just as he thought this day couldn't get any worst Dash came storming down the hall looking like an enraged bull. Too bad for Danny Dash had in the last class ended up failing a big test which may lower his grade drastically to where he might not be able to play the next game.

Danny had been cursing the fact he couldn't fight back at all since then he might reveal or hint to the fact he was Danny Phantom. After a very savage beating Danny was pissed off as hell and needed to let off some steam. Badly.

Sam and Tucker, who throughout the day could only look on with pity as they saw their best friend have one of the worst days they have ever seen, knew that Danny need some alone time so they told him that he could take the afternoon off and that they would take care of the ghosts. Danny, who was very stressed and pissed didn't even protest this at all he just said thanks and stormed off.

* * *

'Today is probably the worst day of my life.' Thought Danny As he began running to the park toward a very secluded area that was crowded with trees.

Earlier he had tried letting off steam by beating up the box ghost who had the misfortune to appear in front of him. Too bad it didn't help much plus he had probably warned the other ghost that the halfa was in a bad mood since he hasn't seen or heard about a ghost attacks since the box ghost.

'Well there goes that stress reliever now what?'

As Danny wondered what to do he remembered another time beforehand when he felt just as lousy as he did now and how he dealt with it. Just as he was going to call Sam and Tucker to help him he quickly realized that they were going to be on guard for ghost attacks so they can't help him.

As he brooded it he trudged through the trees and into a small secluded clearing unaware that he wasn't alone anymore.

"Wow Dad you don't look like you've had the best day today."

Looking up Danny saw Danielle, his female clone and honorary daughter. Yup you read right **Daughter.** After Danielle got stabilized Danny tried to get her to stay with him. The last time she left he had been worried sick the whole time before she came back since he didn't know if she would melt into a pile of goo before she could come back and ask him for help. And when she almost did get melted by Vlad he realized what he felt for Dani wasn't love for a cousin or even a sister, but the love for your child. When he told this to Dani she was beyond happy since she had started to view Danny as her Dad instead of Vlad while she was traveling.

She was happy he wanted her but she didn't want to give up traveling she wanted to see more of the world and Danny though he wanted to keep her here knew that so he made a deal. She could travel but she had to keep in contact with him and call him every day at least once so that he would know where she was. He then gave her a special phone that was like a walkie talkie that his parents made able to be used however far she goes.

So now she travels for a few weeks before coming back to Amity to visit or to restock on food and money that Danny provides her.

"Your right on that today was a really really bad day for me." Danny tried to give her smile but it ended up looking like a grimace instead. "And know I need to let out some steam badly. Sam and Tucker told me to have the day off today so I can't use ghost hunting plus all the ghost are stirring clear of me after what I did to the box ghost when he appeared in front of me." He gave a dry laugh.

"Well have you figured out a way to relax without the use of violence?" Asked Dani scooting over from where she was sitting under a tree patting down next her signaling to Danny to sit next to her.

"Well I have an idea but I need more people besides me to do it plus they have to know how to play the drums, guitar, bass, possibly keyboard and mix table." Listed Danny

"Well then how about I help you and also why don't you use duplication didn't you say you mastered it already?" suggested Danielle.

Danny face palmed at his stupidity at not realizing he could have used his powers to help him while Dani giggled at her dad's absentmindedness.

"Thank you Dani for reminding me of that and sure you can help me. Singing always helped me express my emotions better then talking about it did, plus I have plenty of songs that I wrote when I need to let them out."

"Hey think that I could try singing too?"

"Sure why not though do you have any songs that you want to try."

"Well I do have a few songs that I wrote when I was with the fruit loop and after I found out about him using me." She replied scowling at the thought of the older halfa.

"Perfect I bet you haven't been able to express your feelings well about him betraying and lying to you right? When you sing just let them out use those emotions to fuel your singing that's how I did it last time. Now let's go to Sam's house she's the one who has all the instruments we need." Danny said.

Both halfas then transformed and flew off first to Danny's house to get his lyric notebook and Danielle's journal before they headed off to Sam's house.

* * *

Unfortunately Sam wasn't home since she was out patrolling with Tucker, but her grandma Ida was home so she let Danny and Dani to borrow the instruments though the halfas had to make a few round trips to get all the stuff to the clearing in the park.

After Danielle learned what they were doing she asked Ida if she could also borrow a camera since she got the idea to make a few music videos to remember this father and daughter activity they were doing, though Danny didn't know if that was a good idea but he caved in and agreed when she gave him the dreaded puppy dog eyes.

As the halfas setup the instruments, the makeshift stage they made, and readied the trunk full of costumes and clothes that Dani insisted they needed to make a good music video a few ghosts popped up curious about what the two halfas were doing.

"Whelp what exactly are you doing I though you would be blasting away at the vegetation after what you did to that idiotic box ghost?" boldly asked Skulker since he wasn't scared of Danny….much anyway.

"Well Skulker since most of the ghost decided it was better to stay away from me while I cool off. I decided that a good way to let out all my aggravation was to sing so now I'm putting on a….. Concert you can say with some songs that I wrote." Explained Danny as he did a final check on the instruments while Dani tried to fix the stage and the little bit of lighting they had since it was starting to turn twilight.

"Darn it! Stupid lights, stupid props why won't they turn out like I want them to?!" yelled Dani out of frustration finally giving up her battle against the lights.

"Do you need help child for I Technus master of all technology and electronics would gladly lend you a hand."

"If you can get them how I want them go for it and can you help with the camera too? Oh and the special effects as well that would be awesome thanks." Listed Dani

"Gladly child." Replied Technus, he eager to help since this would be a chance to show his awesome technical skills without Danny kicking his butt for trying to take over the world.

Seeing Technus helping Danielle, Danny turned to look at all the other ghost that were there watching looking like they wanted to help but not knowing if he would let them.

"So anyone else want to help we could use all the help we could get duplicates can only help you so much." Asked Danny smiling as the ghosts accepted to help.

"But don't think we're doing this just to help you dipstick." Ember explained "We're doing this because there are never any decent parties in the ghost zone to go to. So we might as well enjoy ourselves here in the human world doing something that won't cause you to shove us into that stupid thermos of yours." She then walked over to the so called 'stage' and turned it into an actual one and then began arguing with Dani over how it should look Dani wanting something punk-rockish with a creepy feel to it and Ember wanting something Pop like.

Later after a half hour of Danny, Dani and Danny's ghost enemies/allies setting everything up, double and triple checking everything, and Dani, Kitty and Ember looking over the wardrobe, everything was ready.

However while everyone was busy, they never noticed a few extra guests who were hiding behind the trees wondering why on earth Danny Fenton was consorting with a bunch of ghosts and a mysterious little girl (aka Dani).

Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Maddie and Jack being a few of those uninvited guests the others being Dash, Kwan, Paulina, Star, Valerie, Nathan and few other kids from school. Reasons for the following people to be at the clearing are as follows:

Sam & Tucker: Got caught fighting ghosts by Danny's parent who then confiscated their equipment and who demanded them to know where Danny was which Tucker accidently told them.

Jazz: Followed her parents trying to convince them to wait for Danny at home since she knew he was having a rotten day and didn't want her parents to ruin it more.

Maddie & Jack: To find Danny to lecture him for letting Sam and Tucker have ghost equipment and fight ghosts.

Dash, Kwan, Star, Paulina: Saw the losers (Sam & Tucker) being lead to the park figured they were trouble so they followed to see the chewing out.

Valerie: Being chased by Nathan

Nathan: chasing Valerie

Others: wandered by :D

* * *

"Sam, Tucker, Jasmine I want an explanation and I want it now." Demanded Maddie as she gave a stern look to the 3 teenagers, while Jack looked on an unusual stern look on his face as well.

Sam and Tucker could only look away and squirm under her gaze not willing to give up Danny's secret so easily but Jazz looked her straight in the eye unflinchingly as she talked back to her mother.

"I'm sorry but we don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't give me that you obviously know considering you knew where exactly he was so obviously you had to know about this." As she pointed at Danny who was chasing Youngblood who had took something from him.

Sam at this pointed butt in to correct her "Mrs. Fenton we did know where Danny was but we didn't know that he was going to be here with a bunch of ghost. We only thought he was going to come here to relax since he had a really bad day in school that's why we left him alone this afternoon."

"And why we were out ghost hunting to help him." Tucker said suddenly before both he and Sam slapped a hand over his mouth.

"You idiot!" Sam hissed as the Fentons looked at them surprised.

"Sam what did Tucker mean by that?" The Goth didn't know what to say. "Sam is Danny also hunting ghost please answer me?"

Sam let out a sigh before giving a weak nodded before elaborating. "Yeah he is but he's only doing it to help you guys plus he thinks all the ghosts coming over are his fault since he got the portal working." Sam lied figuring that this was as close to the truth they were going to hear. Maddie looked at the two having a feeling that though what Sam was true there was something more two it.

Jack having been serious ever since the conversation started gave a bright goofy grin at learning that he son had been fighting ghosts. "Ah I'm so proud of Danny! I just knew that he was going to be just like his old man. Hey now he can by sidekick." Maddie shot him a look "At least until after he gets proper training?" he amended his wife let out a sigh.

"But what I still don't get is why he's with all those ghosts if he is always fighting them?"

"And who that girl is she looks an awful lot like Danny except a girl." Observed Maddie

Sam Tucker and Jazz could only look on helplessly as Maddie and Jack continued to look on to Danny's small concert, hoping that none of his songs revealed nothing to incriminating, but they knew it was all in vain.

"Danny is so not going to be happy about this." Commented Tucker as they looked on as Danny got on top of the stage Technus readying the camera while a few other ghosts started to add special effects like fog (Klemper) overcast (Vortex) a few free floating purple ecto crystals (Fright Knight) as everyone got ready to enjoy a good show.

* * *

"Dude I didn't know Fenton hung out with ghosts that's really hardcore." Said Kwan looking on from behind a bush his fellow A-listers likewise as well

"Yeah well he's still a loser I could hang out with ghost too, especially if it's Phantom." Bragged Dash

"Sure you would but aren't you the one that first runs when there's a ghost attack while screaming like a little girl." Pointed out Valerie. Who unfortunately somehow got grouped up with the populars while running away from Nathan.

"Yeah well who asked you plus what are you doing here you aren't in the A-list no more!"

"Like I wanted to be hear with you guys." Retorted Valerie. Scrunching up noise at the thought of being their friend again especially after they left her out to dry when she lost all her money.

"I'm only here because I was trying to escape Nathan."

"Shut up Idiotas! Look looks like that loser Fenton is going to singing!" Paulina hissed

"Yeah!" agreed Star, Paulina's satellite.

The other kids that had followed the A-listers to the park just stayed quiet looking onto the supposed 'wimpy' Fenton wondering that maybe there was more to Danny as he let on in school.

* * *

Danny walked up to stage still in his human form but dressed up all Punk rockish while Dani following up behind him was in her ghost form but instead of the regular jumpsuit she had she also looked punk rockish. (Look on my profile for a link to see how the outfits look like.)

"So you ready Dani we'll be singing Hero as a warm up."

"Ready as I'll ever be but it's my turn next got it."

"Sure know let's get this show on the road." He said a smirk on his face, and for once in a long time, acting like his true self a mixture of Phantom and Fenton. Grabbing the mike as a few of his duplicates, who were also dressed up, readied their instruments.

"Now ladies and gentlemen, Ghost of all ages welcome to the ever first Phantom concert!" Danny announced a few chuckles and laughs coming from the ghost. "The first song of the night is one of the first that I have written hope you enjoy it. Now first one up is….

_**Hero!**_"

* * *

**Hero – Skillet**

**Not Gonna Die – Skillet**

**Monster – Skillet**

**Me against the World – simple plan**

**Kick in the teeth – Papa roach**

**I will not bow – breaking Benjamin **

**Ghost Town – Shiny toy guns**

**Falling inside the Black – Skillet**

**Duck and Run – 3 Doors down**

**Citizen Soldiers – 3 doors down**

**Dead Inside – Skillet**

**The dead can't Testify – Billy Talent**

**Boulevard of Broken Dreams – Green Day**

**Awake and Alive – Skillet**

**Animal I have become – three days grace**

**Be somebody – thousand foot krutch**

**Evanescence - Everybody's Fool**

**Evanescence – Going Under**

**Evanescence – Bring me to life**

**Evanescence – Sweet sacrifice**

As yo can probably tell I like Skillet a LOT so if you find any songs that would fit Danny or Danielle I'd be gladly to look and see if I could use it. XD


	2. Chapter 2: Hero

**AN: To all those who have suggested me songs for my fanfiction I thank you greatly cause you showed me some really good ones to add to my Danny Phantom playlist that fit him and Danielle really well. I have so many that I like I might not be able to use them all though I will try if not I might end up using them in a squeal for this fic not sure yet. Also I'm sorry for how badly written this chapter is I've never wrote a story with a song in it so I tried to tie in Danny's feelings with the lyric but I think I epically failed on that. DX I also thought of describing it like a music video and all the emotional stuff explained in the end but when I started writing the chapter with the song on repeat I just couldn't do it. So anyone who has suggestions on how to format the chapters easier so that it flows better I'll be happy to listen. **

* * *

**Chapter 2: Hero**

* * *

The lights dimmed to where you could only see Danny with his guitar and Danielle right next to him adjusting her own guitar. Suddenly the light went out as Danny began to play then followed by the rest. A spot light hit the crystal orbs dying the stage an eerie purple as the music got louder as Danny swayed to the music as he began to singing. Danny's eyes unfocused his mind replaying times where we felt it wasn't worth being a hero wanting to get rid of his powers his responsibility. (**Danny Singing** _Danielle singing __**both**_)

**I'm just a step away**

**I'm just a breath away**

**Losin' my faith today**

_(Fallin' off the edge today)_

His parents being disappointed in him whenever he came home late or with a bad grade, him skipping school, not finishing homework, not studying at all because of his ghost hunting. His teachers criticizing him, his classmates relentless taunting and teasing, Valerie blaming him for ruining her life, the town turning him into public enemy number one.

**I am just a man**

**Not superhuman**

_(I'm not superhuman)_

**Someone save me from the hate!**

Hi eyes flashed green as he sang the line his want for the town, for his parents, and Valerie to stop hating him clearly heard but not understood by his hidden audience. His parents looked on confused as to why their son looked so sad.

**It's just another war**

**Just another family torn**

**Falling from my faith today**

**Just a step from the edge**

**Just another day in the world we live**

Danny sang his frustration in not being able to live in peace. Of having to always fight against the ghosts to keep the town safe even though it's ruining his family life. Him lying to his parents all the time, Jazz having to cover for him, not being able to do things with his parents in fear of not being able to get away in case of a ghost attack, or them finding out his secret.

**I need a hero to save me now**

**I need a hero save me now**

**I need a hero to save my life**

**A hero'll save me **_(just in time)_

He sang his plea his need for someone to help him, to keep him living this chaotic life even when he wants to just give up. Everyone only looked on not comprehending why he looked like he was struggling against himself.

**I've gotta fight today**

**To live another day**

**Speakin' my mind today**

_(My voice will be heard today)_

His eyes sharpened his resolved hardened cause he knew that even if he had no one to help him he still had himself to rely on.

**I've gotta make a stand**

**But I am just a man**

_(I'm not superhuman)_

**My voice will be heard today**

Even though he knew the ghost listening to him didn't care, he still sang to make his feelings heard if not to them, to himself to acknowledge them. But he wasn't the only one hearing them his family, friends and fellow students also heard.

**It's just another war**

**Just another family torn**

_(My voice will be heard today)_

**It's just another kill**

**The countdown begins to destroy ourselves**

**I need a hero to save me now**

**I need a hero **_(save me now)_

**I need a hero to save my life**

**A hero'll save me **_(just in time)_

**I need a hero to save my life**

**I need a hero just in time**

**Save me just in time**

**Save me just in time**

Then suddenly two bright rings of light appeared around him and slowly traveled up and down his body. His outfit and appearance changed he was no longer Fenton but Phantom. His audience gasped in surprise and shock everyone was stunned especially his family and friends and a few classmates.

**Who's gonna fight for what's right**

**Who's gonna help us survive**

**We're in the fight of our lives**

_(And we're not ready to die)_

Dani also let her tight hold on her powers go her whole body giving off an otherworldly light signaling she wasn't totally human. Both Phantoms' eyes glowing bright showing their resolve to fight even if no one ever appreciated them.

**Who's gonna fight for the weak**

**Who's gonna make 'em believe**

**I've got a hero **_(I've got a hero)_

**Livin' in me**

**I'm gonna fight for what's right**

**Today I'm speaking my mind**

**And if it kills me tonight**

_(I will be ready to die)_

Those secretly watching the two halfas perform were startled at the seriousness and sincerity that they showed as they sang the last two lines. But they recognized why they were so accepting, considering they have seen some brutal fights that Danny had fought in especially Valerie, who at that moment was feeling very guilty. All the while the Fentons could only look, on sadness and pain clearly in their eyes as they remembered the wounds that they themselves inflicted on their son.

**A hero's not afraid to give his life**

**A hero's gonna save me just in time**

Two halfa's continued to sing with all their heart pouring the as much feeling in to the last of the lyrics their aura's growing brighter as the song dragged to a close.

**I need a hero to save me now**

**I need a hero **_(save me now)_

**I need a hero to save my life**

**A hero'll save me **_(just in time)_

**I need a hero**

**Who's gonna fight for what's right**

**Who's gonna help us survive**

**I need a hero**

**Who's gonna fight for the weak**

**Who's gonna make 'em believe**

**I need a hero**

**I need a hero**

_**A hero's gonna save me just in TIME!**_

* * *

The ghost gave a cheer most impressed by the fact that Phantom could sing as well as write some good songs. The two performers bowed already feeling lighter from releasing all that stress and tension especially Danny as he had a broad grin on his face. At least he did until he saw some figures step out of the tree's shadows showing that his parents, sister, friends, the A-list and some students had just watched him preform.

His whole face had turn whiter than even a ghost could have and Dani, who was beside him, gasped in surprise. All the while Danny hoping that they hadn't been there in the middle of his performance to witness his transformation only to have that hope crushed into itty bitty tiny little piece by his mother.

"Danny is that really you?" tears already gathering in her eyes as her son stared at her with wide eyes before he finally was able to find voice.

"Yeah mom its me."

* * *

**Hope you found this chapter to be to your satisfaction please fav and review it'll keep me motivated to keep writing this. :D The list of songs I'll use and who suggested them will be posted with the next chapter.**


End file.
